Core A: Administration PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Core A: Administration oversees the entire DIAN project: coordinating activities of the other Cores and subcontractors, managing and supporting the DIAN Steering Committee, seeking and implementing feedback from the External Advisory Committee, interacting with the NIA's scientific and administrative liaisons, and managing financial affairs overall and with individual clinical sites. It is led by the DIAN Principal Investigator Dr. Randall Bateman, with the assistance of Associate Directors Drs. John Morris, David Holtzman, and Celeste Karch, and Deputy Director Laura Swisher. DIAN was designed to establish an international, multisite collaborative study using comprehensive, intensive, uniform, standardized protocols in a rare group of participants at risk for autosomal dominant Alzheimer's disease (ADAD). DIAN protocols harmonize imaging and biomarker procedures with the Alzheimer's Disease Neuroimaging Initiative (ADNI) and clinical and psychometric procedures with the National Alzheimer's Coordinating Center (NACC) to make future comparisons with sporadic AD possible. The highly successful DIAN study now includes 20 performance sites, including 12 international sites, 9 of which are self-funded and follow DIAN protocols, with the NIH supporting central functions such as the Cores. The Administration Core manages the subcontracts for all performance sites and leads communication with and between sites, monitors site performance, and conducts site training and initiation visits for new sites. The Administration Core has continued to support aims of the DIAN study since its inception, including maintaining a registry for ADAD families, recruiting and retaining participants, maintaining an extensive database and biospecimen repository, and providing genetic counseling and testing to DIAN participants who wish to learn their mutation status. In this renewal, the Administration Core will lead the harmonization of the DIAN observational study (DIAN-OBS), DIAN Trials Unit (DIAN-TU), and DIAN Expanded Registry (DIAN- EXR), including working with all Cores and performance sites to implement ICH GCP and 21 CFR Part 11 compliance. The synergy among the three DIAN studies will facilitate efficient sharing of data and resources and increase the volume and quality of DIAN-OBS data. Additionally, the Administration Core will support the newly established Cognition Core in integrating its directives. The Administration Core will also closely coordinate, support and monitor the implementation of the three DIAN Scientific Projects. Through leadership, collaboration, and extensive coordination, the Administration Core will continue to accomplish DIAN's aims and scientific initiatives, and ensure that DIAN continues to be a cohesive, rigorous, and innovative study.